


Secrets

by quirkyOne



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyOne/pseuds/quirkyOne
Summary: Betty is having a difficult time dealing with her dark tendencies and a break up with Jughead has her resorting to questionable methods of control. Someone stumbles across her secret and reaches out.A snippet set in season 2 when Betty briefly explores being a cam girl.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> The underage tag refers only to Betty’s online activities.

Sitting alone in a booth at Pops text books spread out across the table , Betty was half way through her strawberry milkshake when she became aware that FP Jones was silently studying her. Feeling slightly flustered she gave him a self conscious smile and ducked her head back down focussing her attention on the AP chemistry book in front of her.   
Footsteps approached but Betty resolutely refused to look up instead pretending to be engrossed in her studies. Out of the corner of her eye she could see FP’s black biker boots standing adjacent to her. A few seconds passed and suddenly FP cleared his throat making her jump. Damn she could no longer pretend to be oblivious. Plastering a trademarked Betty Cooper welcoming smile across her face she looked up feigning surprise.   
“Mr Jones, you surprised me!”   
Taking that as an invitation FP slid into to booth across from her. His eyes flicked down at all the books on the table and then back up to her. His intense gaze seeming to search her face. Betty wasn’t sure what he was trying to see but the scrutiny left her feeling vaguely unsettled.   
FP leaned forward slightly, “Betty is everything ok?”  
“Uh, yeah thanks Mr Jones” she stammered.  
Again with the silent assessing gaze. “You, sure you’re ok?”  
Rearranging her features into perfect girl next door earnestness, she quirked a half smile, “Absolutely, I’m just a bit swamped with studying for exams.” She pointedly glanced down at all the books and notes spread across the table and looked back up polite mask firmly in place, hoping he would take the hint and leave.  
With a sigh FP leaned back. “Ok if that’s the way you want to play it”  
Startled out of her perfected practised responses Betty looked at him in shock. “Wha.....”  
“Look, I know you and Jughead broke up. I don’t know the reasons but knowing my son I can hazard a guess.”  
“Mr Jones, I’m....really ok.”  
“ I’m not looking to get involved. You two will either work it out yourselves, or you won’t. That’s not what this is about.”  
“ Well if you don’t mind me asking Mr. Jones, what is this about?”  
“ You might as well call me FP, Betty. Look, I know there’s more going on with you, than you are willing to admit” He reached out and lightly tapped the top of her closed laptop.  
“Mr Jones....FP honestly I have no idea what you are talking about” Bettys heart was thumping so heard it felt like it was going to explode from her chest. Her knuckles bled white as her fingers clenched tight in involuntary fists beneath the table.   
“That’s the thing Betty I think you know exact what I’m talking about. I’m not judging, god knows with all my fuck ups I’m in no position to. But I want you to know you aren’t alone. You helped prove I didn’t kill Jason. You spoke up for the Southside residents. You’ve done the Serpent dance. You may not be dating my son or wearing a jacket but you are still considered Serpent adjacent. When you are ready, if want to talk, if you need help, I’m here.”   
Betty sat silently staring at him, her green eyes huge and starting to fill with tears. Sniffing she glanced down at the table “Thanks.” Her voice had a slight rasp to it.   
FP stood up and slid his leather jacket on over his uniform “You know where to find me if you need me.” He patted her shoulder softly and left. Betty watched from the window of her booth as he climbed onto his motor bike. As he rode out of the parking lot a single tear slid down her cheek

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write a smutty PWP but the characters just wouldn’t cooperate lol. Unbetaed as I never intended for this to see the light of day.


End file.
